Sharkboy
Sharkboy is the first superhero on Planet Drool. Sharkboy's birthday is November 26. When Sharkboy was little, he lived with his father, a marine biologist who studied great white sharks. Sharkboy helped his father by caring for and feeding the sharks. One day an incredibly powerful electrical storm swept away the entire laboratory where Sharkboy and his father lived. Both of them survived on different life rafts on different sides of the wreckage, so Sharkboy was alone. Soon some of the sharks came, but one of them recognised Sharkboy and took him to the cave where all the other great whites lived. The sharks taught Sharkboy the ways of the shark and raised him as one of their own. Eventually, Sharkboy transformed into a half-human, half-shark being. He grew gills on the sides of his stomach, he grew sharp talons for claws, his teeth became shark teeth, he grew fins, gained shark strength, shark speed, superhuman agility, superhuman hearing, incredible fighting skills, is extremely acrobatic, has internal radar, and shark-like reflexes. Sharkboy is revealed to be King of the Ocean and cares for all sea life. Whenever Sharkboy gets extremely angry, he goes into a "Shark Frenzy", an intense burst of energy and strength. Sharkboy can now be found in his Sharksub, looking for his father who is in a submarine at the bottom of the ocean, looking for him. The coordinates of his father's location are over the hydrothermal vents, Mid-Atlantic ridge, 42 degrees west by 14 north, depth 1800 meters, near a snake pit. The bubble-like La-La's get on Sharkboy's nerves. Sharkboy's only known weakness is electric eels. Personality "Sharkboy is overly confident and somtimes his self confidence gets him in trouble." '' -Taylor Lautner Sharkboy is extremely aggresive and loses his temper easily especially when it came to Max seeing him as a wimp. Although he can have a short-temper he seems to have a soft spot for LavaGirl and often gets jealous of Max for Lavagirl's protective and motherly affecion to Max which SharkBoy confuses for romantic feelings. He seems to have a strong bond and attachment to Lavagirl as he knows her even better than Max her "creator" and saved her by throwing her into a volcano even though possibly Sharkboy would have burned up because of the strong heat (even this doesn't happen). He sometimes walks the way that a shark stalks its prey. Sharkboy first was angry at Max because the Sea of Confusion is frozen and he thinks it's Max's fault. As Taylor Launter said, Sharkboy is overly confiedent and it gets him in trouble. '''Shark Boy ABILITIES ' Fish Physiology: To take on all forms of fish of the oceans to mimic all the traits and the movements and the awareness and the powers from all fishes Water Animal Telepathy: To hear all animals of the water,oceans and different parts of body's of water from far away and from distances Water Animal Communication: To talk to all of animals of the water and and to speak the languages of animals and understand and knowledge the language ''' '''Water Animal Summoning: To summon all sea animals by command and the sea animals to obey the user to do stuff for the user Water Breathing: To breath in like oxygen but breathe in waters to fill the lungs like oxygen and become strong in water from breathing in water ' '''Water Immunity: To be immune to all poisons, Toxins/Toxic polluted waters and dirty and muddy water and stinky water and all those disqusting waters but to be immune to all that ' '''Healing factor: To be healed in water 'Water Control: To control all waters and to control bodies of water ' 'Water Generation: To generate water from focus and concentration ' Category:Males Category:Protagonists